Portal
by x-ClinicallyInsane-x
Summary: Starscream and Megatron find themselves thrust into a world without transformers but their robotic appearance doesn't seem to faze hyper active Sam and sociopath scientist Naomi who take them in. How will they get back? MegaStar Slash DISCARDED
1. Prologue

**Okay, so I know I haven't been around in a good year and that you all expect me to write more often but here's the glitch, I _don't _have an amazing flow of writing inspiration but I _do _have to finish this fiction for my friend Sam. So I'm going to be writing my ass off and you people had better appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, nor am I a fan of them, let me just plot along and attempt to get the character personalities right...okay? Any suggestions or tips are loved**

**Warning****: **

**-Yaoi, slash, boy on boy, M/M, what ever you call it, it's here. Deal with it.**

**-Swearing, I _do _swear a lot and it tends to leak into my writing**

**-Alcohol use (YAY!!!)**

**-Japanese, it's okay you don't have to actually understand it but there will be a translation in foot notes...**

* * *

"Megatron!" an annoying voice whined from a distance behind the large robot. Wincing, Megatron attempted to ignore the voice and continued to walk through the uncharted woodlands him and the Decepticons were exploring.

"Megaaaaatron!" the voice sounded again and Megatron turned around, only to see Starscream running at him at high speeds. Megatron was knocked to the ground with Starscream staring at him from above.

"What the heck? Starscream!" Megatron was ticked. Starscream stepped off of Megatron, allowing him to stand.

"Hi!" Starscream grinned. Megatron flinched and rolled his eyes.

"What was that for?" Megatron growled. Starscream tilted his head slightly to the left and put his finger to his lip.

"I got lost" he said quietly.

"How the heck did you get lost _here_?" Megatron asked, bewildered. Starscream shrugged and turned around to keep walking. Suddenly, a black figure jumped in front of the two. It was a woman. She had very long black hair that was almost a dark purple. She wore a completely black ninja like outfit that went from the bridge of her nose to her knees; over top of the outfit she has thick red scarf material wrapped around her chest and dangling down to her waist. Her eyes were a cerulean blue, much like the sky that morning and they gave a beautiful contrast to her outfit. Her hands were scrapped and worn, yet they had all the same grace as a young woman's hands. Her feet were small and bare, also cut like her hands. The only thing truly strange about the woman was the sword she held loosely in her hand. It had a rural look to it and was rusted; but, handing from the handle were two small ribbons, a thick black one that was free and waving about and a thin white one that was intertwined with a small, delicate, silver chain. Her whole being seemed to have a elegant, yet terrifying aura.

"This is for your own good" she muttered; holding the sword gracefully in her left hand and thrusting it forward as if to unlock a door.

A door did open. A large brown ugly door that no one would willingly enter. It was dark and wooden, with knobs and holes. It smelled, of septic and smoke. It cracked open, making a horribly irritating squeak, like brand-new shoes walking on a wet floor. Starscream winced and Megatron looked around in confusion.

Then, everything went black.

The last thing heard was a slam from the wooden door and the woman letting out a low, evil chuckle.

* * *

**This is just a prolauge to see if I can get anything from you guys, so review quick 'cause I already have about three eight page chapters done.**

**-Gin Ryuu-  
**


	2. Chapter One

**You may have been able to tell but I really have no clue what I'm doing. Lord help me...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, nor am I a fan of them, let me just plot along and attempt to get the character personalities right...okay? Any suggestions or tips are loved**

**Warning: **

**-Yaoi, slash, boy on boy, M/M, what ever you call it, it's here. Deal with it.**

**-Swearing, I _do _swear a lot and it tends to leak into my writing**

**-Alcohol use (YAY!!!)**

**-Japanese, it's okay you don't have to actually understand it but there will be a translation in foot notes...**

* * *

"Keisan**(1)**, we must convert this now, it'll explode!" a red headed girl in a lab coat ran quickly from one end of the lab to the other. A large black computer, called Keisan, was running coordinates.

"Naomi-nee-sama**(2)**, disconnect the WVX wire and the VXC wire, immediately, it has overheated," the computer blinked, Naomi spun around and dove to the ground, grabbing a pair of scissors and cutting a very thin copper wire from a large mass of copper wires. She stood up, removing her lab coat and fixing a mesh shirt over top an orange tank-top.

"Let's _never _do that again, okay Keisan?" she said through gritted teeth, the computer flashed its approval.

"There is a human at the door, Naomi-nee-sama, shall I let her in?" Keisan asked. Naomi grabbed a coffee cup off the keyboard and put on a pair of purple headphones.

"Go ahead Keisan," she said, taking a sip of the coffee "Oh, can you bring out my tablet?" A black wacom tablet slid out of the lab table. A loud _whoosh_ing noise was heard, as the airlock released and the bomb-shell metal door opened up, revealing a young girl and two foot-high robots.

"Naomi! Naomi! Look what I found!" the girl yelled, holding up the two robots. Naomi looked up, emitting a low growl. Sam flinched and held out the two robots, which were squirming and looked very much alive.

"Um…do I even want to know?" Naomi asked quietly, removing her head phones from her head and placing them on top of Keisan. Sam pouted and sat down on a silver rolling chair, holding the robots, which were still squirming, closer to her stomach.

"Well, I was reading a fan fiction on the computer called 'Going Long' and it was really good, but then I heard this person talking and it sounded like Megatron and then I heard Starscream and I thought it was my imagination but it wasn't because suddenly there was this big explosion and they were there…only chibi**(3)**" Sam said, spinning around in her chair. Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Keisan, would you analyze them for Sam?" she asked, rolling back over to her tablet and moving the pen around. Naomi picked up the smaller robot and put it in a glass container, hooking it up to the computer. Keisan went fuzzy and a normal computer screen opened up. "_Bunseki wo kaishi!_**(4)**" Naomi yelled and a loud _whirr_ing noise was heard, a diagram of the robot came up on the screen along with strange numbers and foreign symbols. Sam starred at it in awe as the larger robot pushed up her nose, trying to get away. Naomi starred at in concentration, clicking on certain things and fiddling around with the position. Suddenly, she stopped; numbers began to swirl around the screen. "_Hatsubai kenmei!_**(5)**" she yelled franticly, typing things into the computer "_Iie! Iie!_ _Hishatai ga ririsu! Teishi wo bunseki! Teishi suru!_**(6)**" The keyboard she was typing on blew up, filling the room with smoke, and then the whirring stopped. "_Kuso! Oroka nakoto! Atama ga warui... Atama ga warui..._**(7)**" Naomi yelled, kicking the computer hard-drive. Sam began to cough and waved the smoke away from the room.

"What happened?" she asked, panic in her voice. Naomi looked up; she had a fire extinguisher in her hand.

"Keisan overloaded, I haven't used analyze in a while so," Naomi shrugged, spraying the extinguisher at the keyboard. Sam looked shocked at her friend's calm attitude.

"Is he okay?" came a deep voice. Naomi looked around shocked. Sam looked around too. "Hello? Is he okay?" it asked again.

"GYAH!!" Sam yelled at the top of her lungs. Naomi turned around to look at her.

"What is it?" she asked grumpily. Sam pointed at the robot that was now clinging to her shirt, looking down at the ground.

"Well don't drop me!" the robot yelled, waving one of his metal fists in the air.

"I did not calculate this," Naomi murmured. Sam grinned and hugged the little thing.

"Megatron!" she gasped. The robot tried to push her away.

"Yeah, yeah, now what about Starscream! Save him!" he yelled. Sam's grin grew.

"Why do you want to save him Megatron?" she asked sneakily. The robot looked up at Sam with an agitated look on his face.

"Because Starscream is my loyal subordinate," he said quietly. Sam rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'loyal my ass'. Naomi groaned inwardly and clicked a few buttons on Keisan's screen.

"_Hashatai ga ririsu, Keisan,_**(8)**" the metal holder opened and the occupant, Starscream, stepped out. Sam let out a '_squee_' noise and ran over to pick up the robot.

"Starscream!!" she yelled gleefully. Naomi rolled her eyes and snatched Megatron from her.

"I'm going to need to know everything that happened." She spoke dully, looking at Megatron with a monotonous glare.

"Starscream and I were in the woods, an ambush plan, if you would. Starscream got lost and ran into me. Then we saw this girl, she said 'this is for your own good' and opened this door and we went through it and then we were here," he said quickly, giving almost as little detail as he could. Naomi sighed, gave Megatron back to Sam, and walked over to the computer.

"_Neko niha nii tsuno tema wo kae ru,_**(9)**" Naomi said, clicking something on the back of the computer. Megatron looked up at Sam.

"What did she say?" he asked worriedly. Sam shrugged.

"I don't know, it's Japanese, she only speaks it because the computer functions are in Japanese, I caught 'two' though, and that's it." Megatron groaned and looked back at Naomi who was still saying things in Japanese. After a few minutes smoke began to fill the room again and Starscream felt a bit funny.

"Sam, let go of Starscream and Megatron!" Naomi yelled amidst the smoke. The other obliged quickly, dropping the two robots onto the floor. An explosion was heard and then, two terrified screams. Sam's jaw clenched as she wondered what Naomi had done to the two robots. As the smoke cleared, she found out.

"Eh?" she said her eyes bugging out of her head. She stared at two young men, about their age, seventeen, who were sitting on the floor, clad in a Megatron and Starscream cosplay. Naomi looked at the two and frowned.

"Now, that didn't work right, you're supposed to be cats," she muttered, as if deep in thought "oh well, this will have to do, Keisan is overloading anyways." The man with silver hair, presumably Megatron, looked up at Naomi, his eyes turning a deep red.

"What did you do to us!?" he yelled, standing up and falling "woah, I'm really light."

Naomi grinned, "well that's good, now, um, you won't be able to walk around in outfits like that," she opened up a silver trunk behind Keisan. "Now, I have a gray sweatshirt, several pairs of faded black jeans and an Amerks**(10)** jersey…though it's a bit large," she didn't even really have time to finish her sentence before the Amerks jersey was ripped out of her hand along with the other articles of clothing. Sam smirked at the image of the two boys fighting over the clothes. Eventually the scramble had ended.

Megatron sat on the floor with a bizarre grin on his face, like the cat that ate the canary. He wore a black tank top under the gray sweatshirt and the pair of low cut jeans. Starscream was pouting in a sloppily worn Amerks jersey that was sliding down around his right shoulder and was way too big for him. Sam giggled uncharacteristically and Naomi smirked at the two boys.

"Their going to need to go to school for a while, at least until break, when I can try to work on something to send them back," Naomi muttered, thinking about a way to get them into the school without questions.

"No! I don't want them to go back!" Sam glomped Starscream, who flinched. Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Well, he must go back…or…the Autobots will win!" she yelled, knowing just what to say to irk the other.

"No they won't," Sam muttered, letting go of the now bewildered Starscream.

"Yes, they will, now go call Gimpy." Naomi's patience was cutting close and she needed another semi-sane brain in the lab.

"Yes Ma'am!" Sam saluted mockingly, running out of the lab door. It air locked behind her and Naomi began to laugh.

"She's crazy," she muttered to herself, looking down at the young boys, "what to do with you…what to do..." Megatron glared at her.

"You're insane," he mumbled, not standing up from the floor.

"They tell me that, but I don't listen to doctors." Naomi responded, replacing her headphones atop her head and walking back over to her computer. "Eh, Keisan, are you okay?"

"Of course Naomi-nee-sama, good as new." The computer beeped, showing a normal Mac desktop.

"Good, good now open up the scientific table; we are going to creat clones," she grinned.

"It's not going to work," Megatron said loudly, rolling his eyes,

"Oh, shut up!" Naomi yelled.

"Well, it won't," Megatron replied.

Slap.

* * *

**(1) _Keisan_= to calculate**

**(2) _nee-sama= _older sister**

**(3)_ chibi= _of small proportions (little)**

**(4) _bunseki no kaishi= _begin analyzing  
**

**(5) _Hatsubai kenmei= _stop analyzing**

**(6) _Iie! Iie! Hishatai ga ririsu! Teishi wo bunseki! Teishi suru!_= No! No! Release the subject! Stop analyzing! Stop now!**

**(7) _Kuso! Oroka nakoto! Atama ga warui... Atama ga warui..._= Damn! Stupid computer! That was bad! That was bad!**

**(8) _Hashatai ga ririsu, Keisan_= Release the subject, Keisan**

**(9) _Neko niha nii tsuno tema wo kae ru._= Turn these two robots into cats.**

**(10) A New York hocky team with a red, white and blue jersey**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!  
**


	3. Chapter Two

** I guess by now you probably wonder why I'm writing this if I'm not even a fan of Transformers. Well, here's the story:**

**I told my friend Sam that I would draw her a picture of Starscream and Megatron. I can't really draw robots so I gave up and started this. I promised I'd have it done by her birthday. No go. I promised I'd have it done by the end of the school year. No go. Now I promise I'll have it done by the time I get my dream car (VW van).  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, nor am I a fan of them, let me just plot along and attempt to get the character personalities right...okay? Any suggestions or tips are loved**

**Warning: **

**-Yaoi, slash, boy on boy, M/M, what ever you call it, it's here. Deal with it.**

**-Swearing, I _do _swear a lot and it tends to leak into my writing**

**-Alcohol use (YAY!!!)**

**-Japanese, it's okay...some one will translate *shifty eyes*  
**

* * *

The two robot/humans sat on Naomi's dining room table. Megatron's feet were on said table and Starscream was knocked out cold. A small cat sniffed Megatron's feet and they twitched uncomfortably at the tickling.

"Get away from me vermin!" Megatron yelled, kicking the cat. Sam's eyes widened in concern.

"It's just a cat, Megatron, it isn't going to kill you…" she muttered. Naomi chose that time to emerge from the lab, which was in the basement.

"Actually, he _could _die, he's allergic to cats, according to Keisan." Sam groaned, another long and confusing lecture was coming, she could smell it like bacon in a pan. "He will need to take this pill, it'll raise his tolerance for the chemicals on a cat's fur and hopefully stop him from breaking out, I'd just suggest not walking into a cat sanctuary anytime soon; the pill won't be able to handle it," Naomi threw a round golden ball, presumably the pill, at Megatron, who caught it in his mouth and swallowed.

"Well that takes care of that," Megatron said, standing up and walking to the door, the small gray cat that was sniffing him before ran up to him and growled.

"Where do you think your going?" Naomi asked, her usual 'I-am-in-charge' voice bubbling to the surface.

"Out." Megatron slowly opened the door. Starscream's eye glinted and, in a swift movement, Megatron was on the ground, pinned by the now red-head. "Geroff!" Megatron yelled from under Starscream.

"No." Starscream yelled back, pinning Megatron's arms by the side of his head and sitting on his chest.

"..." Megatron turned his head to the side and bit Starscream's arm. Starscream lifted it away and shook it, trying to rid himself of the saliva. Megatron took this moment to roll over, on top of Starscream now pinning him the same way. Starscream squirmed. Sam squealed. Naomi's right hand moved precariously to her chin and her eyes narrowed. After a pregnant pause Megatron blushed and let Starscream up.

"I think we should go out for lunch, and we need to get different pants for Starscream, those are way too tight." Naomi said, breaking the silence, she nodded at Starscream's skin tight faded jeans. Sam nodded and walked out the back door, opening the screen to let the robot/humans out. Naomi followed, picking up a black leather bag, adorned with colorful pins stating things like 'straight woman; gay pride' and 'guinea pigs will rule the world'**(1)**. She also grabbed a colorful key ring with one rainbow key, a cow flashlight, and a revolving Pennsylvanian penny.

"To the van!" Sam yelled, stomping out into the yard where a small Shiba Inu**(2)** was sleeping. Sam stopped and pointed at the dog. "Can Kyuubi**(3)** come with us?" she asked gingerly. Naomi glared at the dog, the dog glared back.

"Sure," Naomi finally said, the dog stood up and jumped, tackling Naomi to the ground. Naomi growled once before yelling at the dog that was licking her face. "_Oroka-na doubutsu-ha, watashi-wo ima sugu nyuushu! Watashi-ha, akuma-no inu, kono younin shimasen!_" The dog whimpered and hopped off of her. Naomi stood up and wiped some dirt off her shirt front. Megatron looked at Starscream in confusion.

"Do you know what she said?" He asked. Starscream found himself searching his brain for information on the Japanese language.

"Something along the lines of 'Stupid animal, get off me now! I will not tolerate this, demon dog!' although, in Japanese I think that's really rude," Starscream answered.

"Oh! So you _do _know Japanese!" Naomi grinned. Starscream blushed.

"Well, no, not really, I spent a few months in Japan**(4)**," a glare pointed at Megatron was inserted there, "and so, I know a _little _bit."

"Good, good!" Naomi yelled, flouncing happily into the van that was painted with a strange, swirly, black and white pattern. She quietly unlocked the door and swung her leg inside. Sam grinned mechanically.

"Come here Kyuubi," Sam yelled happily at the dog that growled and ran towards the van, past Starscream and Megatron and into the back seat. An omnipresent voice rang through the area.

"Gyahh! Can you two not get shorter names?" it yelled angrily. Sam looked around dully before turning to the robot/humans.

"Hey, the authoress wants to talk to you," she muttered, almost jealously. Starscream shivered.

"It's not my fault I'm from some place where names are long!" he yelled at the sky, despite the fact that the voice was omnipresent.

"Well, I have had enough of it!" The voice seemed to be getting quieter and more human. A young child appeared next to Starscream, making him jump. "I feel a need to assist you in creating a shorter name," the child muttered.

"You're just a child!" Starscream muttered heatedly. The child looked as if she had been slapped.

"I am the authoress, I look this way by choice," She pushed her white hair behind her ears which were pointed like an elf's.

"Well them, you sure are taking your creative liberty," Starscream retorted. The child stood on her tip toes and looked Starscream in the eye. Her seemingly red eyes glowed angrily.

"I enjoy this particular human form," she said softly, though her voice had a sharp edge to it.

"Whatever, if you wanted us to have shorter names, you didn't have to come in here and tell us that, you could have just written it in," Starscream glared at her. Sadly, the authoress patted down her black sundress.

"I may do whatever I feel like doing, within the legal limits of course and that includes me doing this!" The girl whipped out a pencil and made symbols in the air. Starscream's leg disappeared and he began to scream. The girl smirk, a face that was intimidating yet silly for a female of her age.

"Now change your names to something short before I expunge your legs permanently." The authoress' voice dripped with venom.

"Huh, like you'd actually do that," Starscream growled, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, that, or I'll do this," she grinned evilly.

Starscream frowned. Megatron frowned too. Something was wrong. Starscream was angry. The authoress laughed.

"The writing is bad." The authoress spoke. Starscream groaned. Starscream had a headache.

"Change it back." Starscream yelled. The authoress smiled. "I will turn it back." The authoress spoke.

"Okay, that was scary," Naomi yelled from the van, where she had been sticking her head out for a while. Starscream nodded carefully, his eyes were blood shot and his pupils had dilated.

"Please," He groaned, "never do that again." The authoress made a funny face, licking her lip while grinning. She disappeared in a downfall of sparkles. Naomi made a weird face from the van.

"Get in, we'll talk about what she said on the way to Marketplace Mall, okay?" she asked quietly. Sam nodded and hopped into the van, helping Starscream, who was still in shock, onto the shag-carpeted floor. He sat there for half the trip, they were on the highway when Megatron heard a strange click from the front and a voice say something along the lines of 'Auto-drive initiated' and Naomi climbed into the back seats. Megatron looked at the scientist incredulously.

"Who was that, talking?" he asked quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping Sam and Starscream in the back. Naomi glanced at him as if only just then realizing that he was in the seat next to her.

"Uh, his name is 'Chibi Shikata', little helper, I usually just call him Shikata," she grinned happily before pulling a megaphone from under the seat and blared it towards the others. Starscream woke up drowsily and Sam jumped up in a martial art's position. Megatron's eyes widened in slight concern. Naomi looked at him and whispered and explanation "she's a black belt." Starscream was finally awake fully and he leaned forward to see Naomi in the eye.

"Why the hell did you wake me up?" He yelled angrily. Naomi grinned.

"To shorten your name!" she said happily. Starscream looked at her as if she had two heads.

"Why would we want to do that?" he asked angrily. The entire crew felt as if eyes were burning into the back of their heads. Starscream's eyes widened in fear.

"Okay, okay, we'll shorten my name," he glared angrily at the roof of the van and stuck his tongue out. A strange sense of relief filled the van. Naomi smiled softly, which was a first.

"Okay, let's crack at it! Let's see, It should be short, easy to remember, and somewhat common," she pulled out a small electronic device and typed in some things with a touch screen pen. She turned to Starscream and smiled. "The choices for you are: Skye, Starr, though it's a bit girly, Tarsc, though that one sounds like a bad soup…and Aem, not bad but a bit…urm…elfish," she looked at him expectantly.

"Uh, I'll take Skye…Skye Tarsc!" he yelled happily. Naomi winced at his choice but shrugged before looking at Megatron.

"Same goals….so our choices are, Meegon, Gatro, Keegan, or Gon." She hummed a bit while clicking thing on her device, she looked up after she was done she looked up at him "I suggest Gon Gatro, it sounds cool," Starscream glared at Naomi angrily and she turned to him. "Hey, it isn't my fault that your name is girly…" she muttered grinning. Megatron rolled his eyes and hit Star- um…Skye upside the head.

"I'll take Gon, that's fine," _Gon_ said frowning at _Skye_. Naomi could feel the authoress smiling from wherever she was typing **(the Home Ec room)** and smiled as well.

"Ma'am, we have arrived at your destination and your coffee is prepared," Shikata spoke from the front of the computer. An electronic cup-holder came out from the vehicle's dashboard sporting a black and red travel coffee mug.

"Thank you Shikata, scare anyone who tries to break in," Naomi winked at Sam who grinned.

"Do people break in often?" Skye asked frowning. Naomi shrugged.

"Yeah, but Shikata scares them away," Naomi opened the door, careful not to bump the truck next to them. "Come on, we've got to go look for Gimpy, Sam, where did she say she was?"

"She just said that she was at the mall, I didn't catch a store," Sam answered, locking the van's back door after Skye had stepped out.

"Well then, off we go!" Naomi shouted, punching her fist in the air. Sam grinned and Skye grumbled something that sounded like "into a death trap", he got a glare from Gon. They pushed into the doors of the food court.

Naomi smiled at Skye and Sam and told them to go find Gimpy and that she and Gon would catch up.

This scared both Gon and Skye. But, following her directions, Skye and Sam disappeared around the corner to find Gimpy. Naomi turned to Gon.

"I need your help," she said, nicking a toothpick from a booth and picking at her teeth.

"What with?" Gon asked suspiciously. Naomi shrugged and put her hand up.

"Watch," she said, holding her toothpick between her lips. She aimed her mouth carefully at a mirror. She closed her eyes and spit carefully at it. The tooth pick flew out of her mouth, hit the mirror, and aimed back at her she duck fast as the tooth pick flew at an estimate thirty-five mph. It hit a child's Tom Wahl's soda cup, knocking it over onto the floor. The mother of the child began to scold the now sobbing child for spilling his drink as the toothpick traveled to the Sub Way counter, hitting a menu board and landing in a fat man's wheat tuna, lettuce, tomato and banana pepper foot-long sub. The man bit into the sub and screamed, marching back to the counter to engage in a fight with the manager who ran over to talk the food court manager who was in the Street Shop. But sadly the child's drink was not yet cleaned up and the Sub Way manager slipped on lemonade, falling backwards. A French woman who was making her way through the food court with a Taco Bell tray tripped over the man sending her tacos flying into the face of a teenager running across the mall and a business man. The business man prepared to sue because apparently he was a lawyer and the teenager ran face first into some creepy drunk who started yelling at her. Thus the mall was in chaos.

"And that, is how to make the whole food court fall into chaos because of a toothpick," Naomi laughed evilly and Gon nodded.

"So, what do you need my help with?" he asked gingerly. Naomi sighed.

"I need a few of your hair samples and then I need you to come with me to Hot Topic," Naomi said, popping in a stick of gum and chewing it. The robot/human sighed and pulled a piece of his hair out and handed it to Naomi who stuffed it in a small plastic bag.

"Now… Hot Topic?" he asked awkwardly. The redhead grinned.

"Give me a piggy back ride," she said evilly. Gon shook his head and began to walk towards a jewelry store.

"Not in five-hundred million years, freak," he answered. Naomi ran up to catch him.

"Jeesh, learn to take a joke, I'm taller than you, there's no way you'd even be able to give me a piggy back," she stuffed her hands in her pockets and Gon noticed that Naomi was still wearing her white lab coat. He sighed. Suddenly a jolt of fear came over him and a loud screeching noise was heard. Naomi knew this feeling and frowned.

"What do you want?" she asked loudly, everyone in the mall turned to look at her as Gon heard a familiar omnipresent voice.

"Okay, sorry to bug you all again, Megatron, Starscream, Naomi and Sam, but calling Megatron 'Gon' and Starscream 'Skye' is getting annoying so that's gone."

Naomi and Megatron could hear Starscream yelling at the authoress from the other side of the mall. Naomi laughed and sighed as her minds focused back onto the mall itself, the entire vicinity of people were staring at her and Megatron. Turns out that only they could hear the authoress.

"Awkward," Megatron noted under his breath. Naomi nodded and pointed towards a fountain.

"We need to go that way," she said to him frowning. Megatron nodded and followed her down the mall hallway.

* * *

**(1) pins from** **gesshoku -dot- com**

**(2) Meaning 'little brush dog' it's a japanese breed**

**(3) the name of the mythological nine tailed fox deamon in Japan, this demon also stars in the manga 'Naruto' but has egsisted long before that**

**(4) use your imagination, all we know is that megatron was involved**

**Marketplace mall is an actual mall in the Rochester area of New York State. Trust me, I've been there. It's awsome. Anywho, the authoress is me. And she really has my personality (if you don't believe me than poo you).**

**REVIEW OR DIE!!!**


	4. Chapter Three

***~!!!PLEASE READ!!!~***

**I'm very sorry for not updating, not that it's been too dreadfully long but I _have _completed planning the plot, it ends pretty well, maybe those of you who know me on DA will figure out the ending but probably not. Since this is the only continuous story that I am currently writing I am updating a lot faster than I usually do, and, to tell you the truth I am becoming quite attached to the characters I've inserted into the story. One more thing, I've been told abruptly by a beta that most Transformers fans don't know, or appreciate Japanese. So, I apologize for putting my obsession of the Japanese culture into my writing. I have put Naomi's rantings to a minimum but _WILL_ continue to give new characters Japanese names, as Naomi is part Japanese and part Irish. Deal.**

***~!!!THANK_YOU!!!~***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, nor am I a fan of them, let me just plot along and attempt to get the character personalities right...okay? Any suggestions or tips are loved. ALSO a line (or paragraph) in the end of this chapter does not really belong to me, you can tell because it is _actually _funny, something that I am not. This line (paragraph) belongs to my idol: LunarChasmodai, look her up, she is brilliant. (readers of Road Trip and Fractured Sun will recognize this line (paragraph) in an instant)  
**

**Warning: **

**-Yaoi, slash, boy on boy, M/M, what ever you call it, it's here. Deal with it.**

**-Swearing, I _do _swear a lot and it tends to leak into my writing, though I'd say I've been doing better lately...  
**

* * *

"Gimpy?" Sam yelled wandering around JcPennies. Starscream rolled his eyes and followed her to the cooking utensils area. A girl, maybe Sam's age, with medium length red hair was sitting on the floor with a knife to the wood on one of the display cases.

"You rang?" she asked, stabbing the knife into the display case and standing up. Sam grinned and hugged the girl.

"Gimpy!!" she yelled happily. Starscream coughed and Sam quickly began to explain what had happened. Gimpy raised her eyebrows slightly and sighed.

"So…I assume this means that I'll have to share my room with you…right?" Sam pouted.

"No…Naomi says you can keep renting the upstairs but that Megatron and Starscream need to take the guest room…and she says I can sleep on the cot in the lab," Sam shrugged, Gimpy had been renting the top half of Naomi's home since her (Naomi's) parent's went off to 'travel the world', since she had graduated college early and they had no real reason to stick around. Naomi enjoyed the freedom to create whatever and didn't mind Gimpy staying at the house, although her sleeping schedule was quite strange (she slept at any combination of five hours from noon to eight and would then be gone the rest of the day). Naomi only requested that she follow three simple conditions, to assist in whatever tests she may be conducting if requested, to pay ten dollars a week, and to let her use the guest room whenever needed.

"Oh, well…" Gimpy's eyes shifted carefully to Starscream who was playing with a paring knife, "…whatever," she shrugged. Sam grinned and pulled her friend towards the entrance to the store, Starscream following quietly.

"Here we are!" Naomi grinned, pointing to a rack of thin skater jeans. She pulled out a black pair, "How about these?" Megatron shook his head.

"They don't look like him," he muttered. Naomi shrugged and bent down further, throwing up a pair of dirty blue, low cut distressed jeans. Megatron nodded.

"Those would work," he said brightly. Naomi grinned.

"Okay, these, this shirt and that light denim coat then?" she asked pointing to a baggy white shirt and a loose denim jacket. Megatron nodded.

"Those would be perfect." Megatron fingered through the black converse to find a pair that would fit Starscream's estimated shoe size. "Here!" he yelled, throwing a size 8 at Naomi.

"His feet that small?" she asked doubtfully. Megatron shrugged.

"Who knows?" he retorted. Naomi shrugged.

"Okay then, how's this shirt for you?" she asked lifting up a skin tight, quarter sleeved, 'V' necked shirt. Megatron shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat," he responded, going toward the back of the store to look at arm warmers.

"Oh, this will float my boat very nicely," Naomi muttered to herself picking up some chained belts and boots and some astray skater pants. She picked up some black hair dye for herself as well as several new gay right pins and a new headband for Gimpy.

"Get over here, you, we're checking out now," Naomi yelled over the robot/human.

"Coming, coming," He muttered, brining two thick leather bracelets on them.

"Here you go," Naomi grinned, handing all of the stuff to the check out, a man with black hair, blue sly eyes and several piercings. The man grumbled something incoherent and Naomi just winked at him, grabbed her bag and flounced happily out.

"What was that?" Megatron asked once they were outside the store, referring to the wink and the flouncing.

"Oh, I've had my eyes on _him _for a while now,"

"You have a crush on him?"

"No! What would make you think that? I just want a sample of his DNA to make some humanoids, his hair is _perfect _and his eyes are _amazing_!" Megatron gave her a strange look. Naomi giggled uncharacteristically and grabbed his arm, dragging him to a new Japanese shop on the corner.

"What are we doing now?" Megatron asked angrily. Naomi shrugged; throwing some pleated plaid skirts and fighter pilot jackets at him.

"Pick out two of each, buy them with this," she threw a credit card at him, "I think I'm finally going to get that sample." Naomi left the store, leaving Megatron feeling like…well...a boy with tons of skirts in his hands in the middle of a highly populated store, and that he was.

Later Naomi, Starscream, Megatron, Sam, and Gimpy met at the food court, where Naomi had earlier wrecked havoc.

"It seems quieter than last time," Megatron muttered. Naomi growled something that sounded like a threat and walked away to get some food from the sushi place. Sam followed happily yelling 'RAW FISH' and Megatron and Starscream to decided to not eat. Gimpy wandered off to talk with the cashier at Taco Bell.

"What did you get today?" Starscream asked quietly. Megatron shrugs.

"Some clothing that Naomi deemed 'normal', meaning that it isn't, and an arrest warrant," he answered truthfully.

"An arrest warrant?" Starscream asked, shocked.

"Yes, for assaulting a cashier in attempt, and success, of literally ripping out his hair."

"Literally ripping out his-?" Starscream asked unsure that he has heard correctly.

"Naomi wanted a DNA sample," Megatron shrugged. A voice from behind him replied in a singsong voice.

"And I succeeded!!" It was, evidentially, Naomi, holding a tray with sushi and a small vile containing a single black strand of hair. Gimpy, who was standing behind her, grinned.

"What are you going to do with it?" she asked, eyebrows raised. Naomi shrugged,

"I don't want to use it until I'm _really _good at creating humanoids, so I'll just put it in the dry freezer," she laughed.

"Mmm, so," Gimpy took a bite of her taco, "do you think you'll be able to get Starscream and Megatron back to…where ever their supposed to be?"

"Well, probably, but it could take a while," Naomi answered, pointer her chop sticks at the two robot/humans.

"Why will it take so long?" Starscream asked, eating one of Gimpy's tacos.

"Because I have to work on my humanoids first or I'll never end up doing it, I wasn't going to start working on inter-dimensional travel until three years from now and I've been waiting to do simple time travel for six years, so until I can complete both a perfect humanoid and perform successful time-travel it would be un-logical for me to even try," Naomi stopped for a minute, taking a small bite of sushi, "trying would be like attempting to fly to mars without being able to get to the moon." Megatron squinted and, if possible, just looked more confused.

"I don't get it." Starscream poked Sam's sushi, his mouth filled with the taco he was eating previously.

"If I wanted you to 'get it' I wouldn't have used more than three letters per word," Naomi said very seriously, not breaking even the smallest grin. The group sat in silence, staring at Starscream for about two minutes. Then, right after Naomi ate her last sushi:

"Hey!"

"I'm bored," Sam groaned, spinning in circles in one of Naomi's desk chairs.

"They'll be down in a minute." Naomi said, pushing the single strand of hair from the Hot Topic cashier into the dry freezer in the corner.

"I've never noticed that before, what does it do?" Gimpy asked from her perch atop Keisan.

"It perfectly preserves DNA in a safety box containing dry ice, thus my name for it "Dry Freezer"," Naomi grinned, slamming the top and locking it. Steps could be heard down the stairs. Naomi looked up slightly.

"Their coming!" Sam squee-ed. Naomi and Gimpy looked up slightly. Megatron and Starscream came through the door in their new outfits.

Megatron wore a tight black quarter sleeve shirt with a V-neck that would have reached down to his knees if it had not been wrinkled up around his waist, tight black skater jeans, black chain boots, and two plain, black, leather bracelets.

Starscream wore a loose white shirt that looked to already be covered in dirt stains ("It's all _Megatron's_ fault"), a denim coat that only reached to slightly below his ribs but was not buttoned up, some dirty distressed, low cut jeans and a pair of slightly worn white tennis shoes.

"Where did you get those shoes? What happened to the black converse?" Naomi asked, looking through the Hot Topic bag Megatron had thrown at her.

"They were too big," Starscream shrugged. Naomi stifled a giggle.

"Where did you get the white shoes?" Sam asked, her view moving gradually up Starscream, before landing on his buttox. She blushed and looked away.

"I found them in a closet up there, first floor, room titled 'Daisuke'" Starscream shrugged. Naomi's view quickly shifted to a five foot steel dry freezer next to the more commonly used one.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, the more reviews I get the faster I'll update (hint hint)**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: This is a YAOI, SLASH, M/M story, I MAY or MAY NOT feel inclined to put in lemon OR smut. Wait in find out dears, wait and find out.**


End file.
